User talk:Artzz
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! You keep editing Memory Alpha:Introduction and translating it to another language. Is there a valid reason for such? If so, what is it, and why do you continue to alter the text? -- Sulfur 11:26, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I'm sorry :-( I just thought that I might translate it into my native language. I saw that here is a possibility to make a contribution in your own language too, for example in german, french, russian, polish and so on. Maybe I misunderstood something because the menu is somewhat in estonian and I thought than nobody hasn't got to translating the text yet. Artzz 15:53, 1 November 2007 (UTC) You're always welcome to translate pages into a new language... just make a copy of the page to a sub-page under your user page, and translate the copy, not the original. If you get enough translated, and can round up some help, you've got a good start on a new language version of MA. That's more or less how the other versions started out. For more information on internationalization, including lists of speakers of various languages, see Memory Alpha:Babel. I'd suggest starting by creating a user page and adding a Babel language sidebar to list the languages you speak. -- Renegade54 18:09, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip :-) Artzz 10:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC) You're welcome. :) I added the Estonian userbox templates for you, btw. -- Renegade54 17:55, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw. Thank you! I was just figuring out how to do that. I've got a lot to learn how the things are done here, but I'm eager to learn how too. Artzz 18:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC)